Las lunas de Tonks
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Desde que Remus Lupin se había cruzado en su vida, habían sido muchas las cosas que habían cambiado para Nymphadora Tonks. Pero la luna, la luna nunca volvería a ser la misma. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para Looney 22].
1. Cuarto creciente

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para Looney 22].

Mi amiga invisible es ¡ **Looney 22**!

Espero que te gusten estas viñetas Remadora y espero también haber cubierto tus expectativas. ¡Felices fiestas y feliz Año Nuevo!

Una de las peticiones que **Looney 22** hizoera la siguiente: Me gustaría un fic en que se muestre lo que Tonks piensa de cada fase de la Luna antes y después de conocer a Remus.

Besos!

Emma.

* * *

 **«Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna que es tu corazón».**

 **Las nubes de tu pelo** de Fito  & Fitipaldis.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol de aquel atardecer que ya se tintaba de malva. Dejaba que el sol de finales de Agosto calentara su piel mientras disfrutaba del helado de menta con chispas de chocolate que Remus le había traído.

Jugueteó con la cuchara en su boca, por desgracia, la tarrina ya se le había acabado. Sintió la mano de Remus acariciando su muslo haciendo círculos. Tonks sonrió.

—Ya está ahí de nuevo. La luna ya está comenzando a crecer.

Remus sonaba abatido, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de que no volviera a repetirse el ciclo lunar. Tonks le miró, sonriendo.

—Pero yo también sigo a tu lado. Otra vez más.

Remus sonrió. A veces sentía que Nymphadora era quien daba más en la relación, que él no era capaz de demostrarle todo lo que significaba para él. Continuó dibujando círculos en los muslos de la chica, había descubierto que le ayudaba bastante a calmar sus nervios.

—Aún no entiendo porqué haces esto por mí, cachorra. Mereces mucho más, algo mejor que yo. Alguien que pueda darte una vida tranquila sin tener que mirar al cielo noche tras noche.

Tonks se giró para mirar al que hacía menos de un mes se había convertido en su marido. Dejó a un lado la tarrina ya vacía y se inclinó hacia Remus para acariciar ese mechón canoso que el hombre tenía en la sien izquierda.

—Remus, no quiero que empieces con esas tonterías de nuevo. Merezco todo lo que tengo porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Piénsalo de otro modo, de no ser por ti, seguiría sin saberme las fases lunares. Recuerda que saqué un "Desastroso" en Adivinación.

El hombre lobo sonrió mirando a la chica. Le encantaba como sus ojos brillaban a la luz del final del día. Otro día más que la chica había decidido pasar a su lado, haciendo que su miserable vida ahora tuviera un poco más de color. Concretamente, un violeta intenso.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Nymphadora.

Tonks se inclinó hacia Remus, quedando muy cerca de su oreja rozando sus labios ligeramente.

—Si vuelves a llamarme Nymphadora, cuando a tu hijo se le antoje helado de menta a las cuatro de la mañana, te haré salir de la cama.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo. La luna siempre estaría ahí pero ellos disfrutarían del sol mirando siempre a todo lo que brillaba a su alrededor. Cada luna sería menos amarga ahora que le esperaban a él, a su hijo.

—Si eso es lo que hace feliz a nuestro cachorro, Nymphadora, no tengo problema alguno.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Remus la estaba provocando. Siempre le salía ese lado guasón al hombre lobo cuando la influencia de la luna aún no era demasiado intensa. El hombre sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que la pelirosa estaba pensando. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le robó un beso. Tenía que salir a comprar más helado.


	2. Luna llena

**«Ahí está la luna. ¿Cómo se podría arrancar para siempre del cielo?».**

 **Dime luna** de Maná.

* * *

Tonks se abrazó así misma tomando un sorbo al té de menta que ya estaba frío. En noches como aquella, pocas cosas había que pudieran calentarle el alma. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se permitía pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, en sentir dolor.

Con cada nuevo amanecer, había nuevas noticias de amigos que se habían ido. De familias muggles masacradas, víctimas de una guerra de la que no tenían ni idea. Fugitivos, como su padre, de los que no se volvía a saber nada más.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Su cabello se puso azul oscuro al pensar en su padre. No volvería a verle sonreír más ni volvería a verle bailar casi obligando a su madre a seguirle en sus movimientos arrítmicos.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente como Remus gruñía en el sótano, luchando contra sigo mismo. Tonks cerró los ojos, los cuales se humedecieron sin que ella le pusiera remedio.

El sonido de las cadenas parecía clavarse en sus oídos por lo que decidió salir al balcón, quizás el aire de la noche conseguía llevarse con él todos esos pensamientos que no le hacían ningún bien.

Se levantó, apoyando su mano en su ya abultada tripa. En medio de todo ese caos, la metamorfomaga tenía claro su razón para seguir luchando. No permitiría que su pequeño viviera en un mundo de odio.

Los sonidos quedaron atrás en cuanto se cerró la puerta blanca del balcón. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo, allí, brillando en todo su esplendor, estaba la luna.

La luna, que en algún momento le había resultado bella, ahora lo asociaba al dolor. Al dolor que sentía Remus cuando batallaba con la bestia, a su propio dolor cuando no tenía quien la abrazase en esas noches en las que la cama parecía una celda donde no podía evitar ahogarse en sus propio pensamientos.

Remus ya había pasado por esto, no era una situación nueva para él pero sí diferente. Tonks lo notaba en la manera en la que sus ojos melados no se separaban de ella cada vez que se les asignaba una misión.

Podía ver el miedo en aquellos ojos que la miraban siempre con ternura. Miedo a perderla, miedo a que por culpa de un movimiento tonto, quedara expuesta al ataque de los mortífagos.

Tonks suspiró. El viento acariciaba su cabello haciendo que se moviera en todas las direcciones. De repente, como sintiera todo el pesar por el que estaba pasando su madre, Teddy le pegó una patada dentro de su vientre.

Había sido Remus quien, tras enterarse del destino que había sufrido su padre, había insistido en hacer honor a su memoria así. Tonks no había estado segura al principio, pero la cara de alegría su madre al enterarse de la idea de Remus la había convencido en menos tiempo que el aleteo de una snitch dorada.

Acarició su vientre sonriendo. Por suerte para ella, el pequeño Teddy había salido casi tan tranquilo como su padre. Comenzó a trazar círculos por encima del jersey turquesa que Molly le había regalado por Navidades.

—Todo pasa. Esto también pasará, hijo.


	3. Cuarto menguante

**«No me cansaría de decirte, siempre, que eres tú, mi más bella Luna».**

 **Siempre** de Lantana.

* * *

Tonks observaba como el pecho desnudo de Remus descendía acompasadamente con su respiración. El calvario al que se sometía el hombre lobo cada mes se había acabado. Por fin Tonks podía volver a sentir su calor cerca de ella.

Se había desvelado hacía un rato cuando Teddy había comenzado a llorar. Remus, agotado por la transformación, ni siquiera se había enterado. Tonks no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño por lo que había visto como esa luna que ya le sonreía desaparecía con los primero rayos de sol que despuntaban.

Remus se revolvió a su lado, saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Tonks no se lo confesaría nunca, pero le encantaba verle así de relajado cuando aún la tensión que se respiraba en aquel ambiente de guerra no se había pegado a los huesos del castaño.

Remus sonrió aún medio adormilado al ver a Tonks a su lado. Despertarse en la jaula, aunque ella estuviera allí preparada para curar sus heridas auto infligidas, nunca se podría comparar a sentir su cuerpo caliente a su lado sobre el colchón. Remus acercó el cuerpo de su mujer al suyo propio, besándola en la frente suavemente.

—Ya estás despierta. ¿Has podido descansar algo esta noche?

Tonks se abrazó a él descansando su cabeza contra su pecho comenzando a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos las cicatrices por allí repartidas.

—Sí, tranquilo. Ha sido tu hijo quien no me ha dejado dormir más. ¡No sé de quien ha sacado tanto apetito!

Tonks sintió la vibración de la risa de Remus en su oído. Remus tomó el mentón de la pelirosa para darle un pequeño beso.

—Déjale que coma, ¡no querrás que luego sea un larguirucho escuchimizado como su padre!

—Remus, ya sabes que no me gusta que pienses así de ti mismo. Te lo he dicho mil veces...

—Algún día aprenderé, mujer. Te lo prometo.

Remus la besó, esta vez de verdad. Sus labios se movían en sincronización, como si los labios del uno fueran piezas del mismo puzzle. Tonks disfrutaba de lo cariñoso que la luna menguante ponía a Remus. Le amaba con todas sus facetas, pero sobretodo cuando durante esas dos semanas previas a la siguiente luna el castaño se desvivía por ella.

Cuando se separaron, Remus sonreía, casi igual que la luna. Tonks rozó su nariz contra la de él.

—Ojalá pudieras verte con los ojos con los que yo te miro.

Remus acarició el pelo de su mujer, que estaba de un rosa pálido. Quería devolverle todo el esfuerzo que hacía su mujer, ahora multiplicado por el hecho de tener que cuidar de Teddy. Ella era toda una guerrera pero Remus sabía que había veces que a ella se le olvidaba, preocupándose más por los demás que por sí misma.

—Eso no ocurrirá nunca, no quiero que esos ojos tuyos dejen de mirarme.

Tonks volvió a sonreír.


	4. Luna nueva

**«Und der Mond, der Mond lacht über uns. Y la luna, la luna se ríe de nosotros».**

 **Der Mond lacht** de Mine.

* * *

Tonks corría sin mirar atrás. Delante de ella iba Bill Weasley aunque solo podía ver sus zapatos llenos de polvo y sangre. Tenía que encontrar a Remus, esa era su prioridad.

Esquivó un par de maldiciones asesinas lanzadas desde distintos puntos que impactaron contra el muro de piedra. La pelirosa tuvo que cubrirse la cara para evitar que el polvo le entrara en los ojos.

Una voz sonó por encima de todo el fragor de la batalla. Una voz que sonaba llena de alivio, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante que creía perdido.

—¡Dora! ¡Por Merlín, sigues viva!

Sintió el abrazo de Remus envolviéndole, calmando la agitación que sentía desde que se habían separado en la Torre de Astronomía. Se habían prometido luchar juntos pero rápidamente se vieron rodeados por los secuaces de Voldemort, teniendo que tomar caminos distintos.

Remus la besó, impulsado por la llama que le estaba quemando por dentro. Saldrían de esta, juntos. Volverían a casa para celebrar con Teddy el renacer de un mundo sumido en una oscuridad tintada por sangre mágica.

Remus era ferviente creyente de que en una guerra nadie gana, todo el mundo pierde algo. Ya sea la cordura, el amor o la vida. Él ya había perdido a demasiados amigos como para que también se llevara de su lado a la mujer de su vida, a la madre de su hijo que por suerte había salido a su madre. No dejaría que nadie más les volviera a separar, nunca.

—¿Juntos hasta el final, verdad?

La pelirosa sonrió, sus dientres brillaron en contraste con su cara sucia por la batalla.

—Hasta el final de nuestros días, Remus.

—Te quiero, Nymphadora. Hagamos esto por Teddy.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tonks. Una risa enloquecida rompió la calma de un momento que parecía haber parado el tiempo para la pareja en mitad de la batalla. Allí, mirándoles con aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban amenazadoramente, se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¡Corre!¡CORRE!

La risa volvió a llegar a sus oídos cada vez más cerca. Como si fuera un capricho del destino, Tonks pisó una piedra suelta, cayéndose al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

—Que fácil me lo habéis puesto, perro sarnoso. —Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente— Ah no, olvidaba que ese era mi primo. Salúdale de mi parte. Tú también, que para algo somos familia.

Bellatrix escupió al suelo enarbolando su varita al mismo tiempo que aquel miserable de Dolohov aparecía detrás de ella. Remus intentó proteger el cuerpo de Tonks con el suyo propio. La pelirosa, viendo las intenciones de su marido, le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Sus ojos se cruzaron, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Hemos dicho juntos, hasta el final.

Remus sintió como el rayo verde impactaba en su espalda. Mientras sus ojos se apagaban, la risa de Bellatrix quedo amortiguada por los gritos de Tonks que parecían no tener sonido.

El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts cerró los ojos antes de ver como el cuerpo de a quien tanto había amado, de quien le había enseñado a amar y amarse a sí mismo, caía a su lado.

Bellatrix sonrió ufana mientras que Dolohov comenzaba a atacar a otro grupo de alumnos. Por fin había acabado con las impurezas de su familia. Sin mirar a los dos cuerpos que yacían un par de metros más adelante, continuó su mortífero ataque creyéndose imbatible. Su Lord estaría tan orgulloso de lo que había hecho que no podía esperar a echárselo a la cara al inútil de su cuñado.

En aquella noche sin luna, el eco de esa risa histriónica era lo último que Tonks había escuchado.


End file.
